A new winter spirit, Jack Frost falls in love
by Lotus.Tiger
Summary: Jack frost, Rise of the guardians. Not at all about new adventures, but about a girl named Alexis. And when she meets Jack and he falls in love...


Jack's POV

I looked at the dark sky. Moon shined brightly, stars around it. " Hello." I whispered to my old friend. I stood up, and flew to my lake, where I became what I am today.

I landed on to the thick ice, leaving beautiful white ornaments after me. I walk silently, trying not to make any sounds. Somehow this place is more beautiful than before: snowflakes fall slowly, light breeze rustles my hair. Then, I hear a crack of the ice. I look down, terrified. The ice starting braking, and I'm about to fall, but wind saves me in time. " Let me see what's happening!" I argue, but he just places me on a branch of an old tree. I look on the trembling ice, still un sure what's happening.

A sudden energy hits me, with light and power, as I fall from the tree, and fall in to the white snow. " Ouch." I think, closing my eyes from the wind that send sharps peaces of ice in my eyes. I close my face with my sleeves, taking in one hand my stick. " Stop!" I scream throw the wind, hitting the ground with my magic instrument. The stick sends some light that's stops the storm.

I open my eyes in anger, looking around. Trees are still snowy white, the ice looked like nothing happened. But then I see a girl, about my age when I died and became Jack Frost. "Wow..." I mutter under my nose. I come closer to the unknown creature, because it is not a human, I know it. She lies helpless, on the ice, but I prefer to hide in bushes, covering them, and me, with extra snow leaving a hole to look throw.

But suddenly, I make a wrong move, a stick crashes under me, and makes an echo around the lake. I turn slowly around, looking at the helpless thing, lying breathless. But I'm wrong...

Alexis's POV

I open my sleepy eyes. Peaceful silence so rounds me. But it doesn't lasts long. I hear the wind, and slow breaths of someone. I feel his energy: cold outside but with a kind heart. Although he was always a boy in his soul. I believe he still has one.

I prefer not to move. I hear as he settles down on a tree, feeling his gaze on me. Suddenly I see I can't breath, and in under ice! I panic, hitting the icy cover, and then, I finally break it. I make my first breath... But unusual breath: it sends a lot of energy around me. I get out on the ice, falling down. And I hear as the unknown boy shouts stop to someone. Ugh, his energy stopped the welcoming wind.

I hear everything perfectly. Like a cat. He whispers something quickly, I can make out the word Wow. I breath slowly. Hearing him crouch to the bushes, covers it with snow to hide him self. He has powers? I don't care. I'm stronger anyway.

I open my eyes with a start when I hear a crack behind me. I sit up, but not standing up ( because there is no time for that ) and out of my hands a huge ice energy come out. It looked like thousands of snowflakes come together, getting at their top speed, cutting threw the air. And they all hit their destination: the boy.

i didn't attack for nothing, I'm scared. I stand up in a hurry, making a sharp fire, but not a usual warm fire, its a white one, freezing fire. Energy of snow and cold. I breath heavily, because the big blast I made costed me some energy. I get tired to. And I need rest.

I come closer to the boy, he lays on the ground, with a weird stick in his hand. My long white hair is just like his, but much longer, reaching my hip. I come step by step closer to my target, and may be my enemy. And when I'm just right beside him, standing few inches away, something happened.

I don't know what, but I saw some ice and snowflakes come out of his stick, and push me back. He stands up, pointing his magic wand at me. Can't say if it is a wand or not. His eyes are cold, looking in my eyes. His eyes are color of snow, ice. I wander which color are mines?

I lay hopelessly on the lake's cold ice, shaking from fear. I made a mistake: he is stronger.

Jack's POV

She is beautiful. Her hair are white like snow, like mine, but they are longer, much longer. They fall until her hip. And not curly, but straight hair. And her eyes are icy blue, even lighter than my eyes. ( my eyes are blue deep blue, not light.) and her lips are covered in snow, not that human pink, or red. Just imagine first snow: not dirty from all the cars and stuff. Just pure white.

But she has different energy. She has it inside her while I have another part of me. But it will take time to have control over it. I lower my stick. She still lies on the ice, the kind of fear in her eyes makes me be sorry for her. " Sorry, didn't wanted to scare you..." I mutter. To believe her, or not to trust?

i hear her hard breath. I remember my first breaths, my first days. They were lonely... " I'm Alexis." She whispers shyly, slowly standing up. When she is in her full size, I realize, I'm higher than her, taller for few centimeters, 5-6 cm for sure. She backs off. Slowly. looking straight in my eyes.

She wears white converse, that is popular now in humans lives. She has white long sleeved hoodie with no pockets, and with light blue snowflakes. Her nails are medium size, light blue, and her pants are wight jeans, also with light blue snowflakes. She looks like she is made out of snow...

"Alexis... Beautiful name. I'm Jack" I smile. She closes her eyes, and snowflakes start circling her, like tornado. All of them become one big snowflake, with sharp ends. When Alexis opened her eyes, there was no fear. She griped her had in to a fist, and it was like a command to the sharp, giant snowflake. It broke in to million sharp pieces. Then, all the snow around us covered me to head. Everything became black, and i fell. I fainted from all the energy this monster flashed at me.

* * *

**Oh, when i first saw pictures of Jack Frost from rise of the guardians, and Elza from frozen, i was shocked. Never imagined them like a couple, but they seemed cute.**

**Not for me.**

**I decided to make a character, a pure white girl, that has a lot of energy that she cant control yet... Ugh, i wont tell you everything)you will see their adventures later in the story.  
**

**And i will update at least once in a week. But i don't promise. I never promise. **

**Not this thing comes to all stories i write: if you are waiting for an update, read some of my other stories, that will help you wait. To read them go to my profile, and somewhere there on this same page there are more stories. Yet, i have only few stories, but i still try to update once in a while.**

**Peace out! :3  
**


End file.
